The Rising Legend
by nicranger
Summary: "So here I am just a normal guy going through life until the day I said pokemon were retarded. Now I am in the pokemon world as a demonic looking Lucario with no way home and have to be partners with some kid. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ch****1**

Beep...beep...beep is the sound I heard as I was woken up from a great sleep. "Goddamnit," I muttered as I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was seven a.m. "Why the hell did I set my alarm clock on a Saturday?" I knew I would never get back to sleep so I sucked it up and got myself ready for the day. I went and took a shower and when I got out I looked at myself in the mirror at myself. I may have only been 18 but looked older. I had dark brown hair and eyes with a moustache and goatee combo and had a mild tan. I had an athletic build like a runner due to my martial arts training. I quickly combed my hair and went to get dressed. I put on a black t-shirt with a red punisher skull on it along with a pair of blue jeans and finally a pair of black and red sneakers. I grabbed my silver pocket watch and put it in my pocket on my way downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw my little brother Mike watching tv. I walked to him and asked, " hey kid watcha watching?" "Oh hey bro I'm just watching pokemon." I scoff at this I never really liked pokemon I thought it was just stupid," pokemon are retarded bro." I then looked at the tv and saw the pokemon on the screen looking at me, it was white and gold with blazing red eyes. And then it spoke in a strangely female voice,"so we're retarded huh?" I did a double take on that. "Holy shit did you see that," I yelled while pointing at the screen. But when Mike looked the movie had continued playing. I just shook my head and went back up to my room. When I got there I closed my door and turned around to come face to face with the pokemon from the tv. I froze for a second before jumping back screaming, "what the fuck!" The being before me stood at my height of six foot and looked as calm as could be. "Well human since you think pokemon are so retarded you will live as one for the rest of your life." At that I flipped my lid and ran towards my window favoring death over being a pokemon But before I could attempt my suicide i was hit from behind and as I was blacking out I heard the pokemon say in a smug voice,"gotcha."

**Please review just so I can see if its worth the time to write this. nicranger out.**


	2. A new life

"Uugh, my head," I said as I came to. I put my hand up to my head to try and ease the my pounding head, but what made contact with my head wasn't my hand, it felt smaller and I didn't feel my five fingers. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at where my hand was to instead see a black furred paw with three digits and a shining silver spike on the back of it. I stared at it in shock for a moment before screaming like a goddamn lunatic, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I spotted a small pond near by and quickly crawled over to it to get a look at myself while praying this wasn't real. What I saw only confirmed my fears, what stared back at me through my reflection was a canine like face with pointed ears and what looked like dreadlocks on either side of its head. I remember this kind of pokemon from on of my brothers cards he collected, I think it was called a Lucario, but where the regular Lucario is blue I instead have a blood-red while everywhere else is a pure black save for the spikes on my paws and chest that looked like pure silver. My eyes though are what really got me, they were black with a red slit for my pupil, overall I look like a Lucario hellspawn. "How did this happen," I asked myself, and then I remembered the pokemon I saw before I blacked out and what she said would happen to me. The memories didn't make me sad or upset, no instead they just PISSED ME OFF, " that bitch! when I get my hands..er paws on her I will make her wish she was never born!" "Is that so," said the voice of the very being I was cursing with all my might. I jumped up and looked around the clearing for her but she was nowhere to be found, " I am speaking through your mind Reaper. You can call me Arceus and I'm here to explain some things to you." I barely registered what she said because of what she called me, Reaper was a name only a select few knew me by and for her to know means that she has either been stalking me or in an even worse case, I'm dealing with a higher being I can't hope to even comprehend. I snapped out of my thoughts and listened to what she had to say to me about my being here. "Now since your are now a permanent resident f this world," she began, "I want you to know that you will become apart of my Chosen Ones team to help him on his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Though you may not know it the power you possess rivals even those of most legendaries, but in order for you to use them you will need the help of the Chosen One. He will be coming through this clearing shortly and will no doubt try to catch you. When that happens I want you to just allow him to capture you." I thought about this for a second and figured if I'm going to live the rest of my life here then might as well have some company. With that thought I said, "alright I'll do it if only for the sake of my sanity." I then took a seat and waited for my "partner" to come. I heard them before I saw them and decided to act like I was meditating, I then heard some whispers and the next thing I knew I was struck on the head with a ball and felt myself pulled into and enclosed space. I stayed calm and a few minutes later I felt myself being pulled out and standing in front of a trio of what looked like kids, one was a green haired guy in some kind of formal get-up, the next was a blue haired girls with dark skin and a tribal-like outfit, and the last one who I assumed was my new partner, if the ball in his hand was anything to go by, was a kid wearing a baseball cap and had lightning bolt marks on both of his cheeks with black hair. " wow I've never seen a Lucario like this before," said my partner in aw. "A dark appearance with a sense of rarity and mystery makes this pokemon a rather flavorful one indeed." I sweatdropped at this wondering why this guy was describing me like some delicate cuisine. I then noticed my new partner pull out a small device and hearing it say in a computer-like voice, "Demon Lucario, the Damnation pokemon discovered, this pokemon was only found once during ancient times and is told to hold immense power was then said to rival even Arceus herself and is told that whoever possesses this pokemon is destined for greatness. Type: undetermined, current moves: bone rush, aura sphere, hyper beam, ice beam, mach punch, focus blast, extreme speed, close combat, earthquake, thunder, and blaze kick." After that bit of info the group decided to move on with me somehow being able to tell my new partner through some gestures that I will never go back into that stupid ball which he seemed oddly ok with. As we set of I could only wonder what my life here in this new world had in stored for me and if I would be able to handle it.


End file.
